


forever is composed of nows

by moondance (knightspur)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Cunnilingus, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Illustrations, Jaebeom is my girlfriend Im putting her through law school, Porn with Feelings, Rule 63, Sex Toys, Sexting, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightspur/pseuds/moondance
Summary: She has a flight in 12 hours. Jaebeom kisses the angle of her jaw before she wakes up all the way and starts to remember. Once she does she’ll climb out of bed and flurry around, making coffee, cooking extra rice for Jaebeom to eat while she’s gone, packing the rest of her crisp blazers into bags for the trip.Jaebeom beats her to it, putting one hand around her hip and grazing her teeth along Jinyoung’s jaw. Her body is warm and pliable, leaning on Jaebeom’s chest. Jinyoung sighs, her lips parted.“You’re lively this morning,” she says, her voice dry. Jaebeom nips at the nape of her neck and laughs.“So nice and warm, Jinyoungie,” Jaebeom says, her fingers wandering further up her shirt. “I like waking up with you.”
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	forever is composed of nows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovefoolthatsme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefoolthatsme/gifts).



> for the hags and the hagprentices, but especially for almay <3 i hope you all find yourselves in hell by the end

Im Jaebeom isn’t used to waking up by herself. She hasn’t done it regularly since her first year in university when she found a spot to sleep next to Jinyoung and planted herself there, put down roots like a tree, and refused to budge.

It’s Sunday morning, before 10, and Jinyoung is still in bed next to her for at least the moment. Her slow breathing shifts the sheets and Jaebeom can feel the warmth of her bare skin only centimeters away. As soon as she starts to come awake herself, she reaches out in search of Jinyoung, curled up on one side of the bed with her knees drawn close to her chest.

Jinyoung always rolls away sometime in the night and wakes up to Jaebeom’s arms closing around her once again. She slides Jinyoung’s long hair out of the way, fingers carding through it, pressing a kiss to the bared nape of her neck.

“Morning,” Jinyoung mumbles, her voice a tired hum. She’s wearing a loose shirt that probably belonged to Jaebeom originally and it’s easy to slip a hand under, sliding it over her stomach and delighting in the warm, soft skin she finds. Jinyoung leans her shoulders back into Jaebeom’s chest, stretching her legs out.

She has a flight in 12 hours. Jaebeom kisses the angle of her jaw before she wakes up all the way and starts to remember. Once she does she’ll climb out of bed and flurry around, making coffee, cooking extra rice for Jaebeom to eat while she’s gone, packing the rest of her crisp blazers into bags for the trip.

Jaebeom beats her to it, putting one hand around her hip and grazing her teeth along Jinyoung’s jaw. Her body is warm and pliable, leaning on Jaebeom’s chest. Jinyoung sighs, her lips parted.

“You’re lively this morning,” she says, her voice dry. Jaebeom nips at the nape of her neck and laughs.

“So nice and warm, Jinyoungie,” Jaebeom says, her fingers wandering further up her shirt. “I like waking up with you.”

With her face pressed into Jinyoung’s hair, she can’t see the roll of her eyes but still, she can sense it. But Jinyoung is still in her arms, content. The tips of Jaebeom’s fingers brush under the swell of her breast, following the curve of it. Jinyoung’s breath hitches slightly but Jaebeom draws her hand away, following her ribcage again.

Jinyoung presses her thighs together, bumping her ass back against Jaebeom’s hips. “Hey.”

“What?” Jaebeom asks, pinching where she’s ticklish to make her squirm. It works, though it also results in Jinyoung kicking her just above the knee when her leg jerks.

“Kiss me,” Jinyoung says, demanding. She flips herself over in Jaebeom’s arms, grabbing at her bare shoulder. Jaebeom grins at her for a moment, wide and soft, stroking the dip of her spine. She pushes her lips against Jinyoung’s, letting her melt into it. 

Over the years, Jinyoung has become familiar. Jaebeom knows the pleased way she sighs between kisses, the places she likes to be touched. She brushes one of her thumbs over Jinyoung’s nipple, making the flesh pebble.

Her palm slides down, pressing the small of Jinyoung’s back and encouraging her hips to roll forward. She catches one of Jaebeom’s thighs between her knees, nipping softly at Jaebeom’s lower lip.

“You don’t want breakfast?” Jinyoung asks her fingers on the side of Jaebeom’s face. There’s a little smile at the corners of her lips and without thinking, Jaebeom leans in and kisses the corner of her mouth.

“Sure,” she says, the tips of her fingers sliding inside Jinyoung’s cotton shorts. “Breakfast in bed?”

Jinyoung’s cheeks heat and she pushes her lower lip out slightly. Jaebeom continues, molding her hand to the curve of Jinyoung’s ass, fingers digging into the layer of fat. Jinyoung hisses, pushing forward until the overheated core of her legs is pressed into Jaebeom’s thigh. The friction is exactly what she’s looking for, evident in the way her jaw knots and her eyes flutter. Jaebeom encourages her to keep rolling her hips forward, kissing her slim shoulder.

She keeps moving her mouth across Jinyoung’s soft skin— along the peaks of her collarbone and the dip of her sternum between her breasts, exactly the right size to fit in Jaebeom’s palms. Through the thin fabric of the shorts, she can feel where Jinyoung is damp and aroused, left to grind her hips against Jaebeom’s thigh at whatever pace suits her.

Jaebeom removes her hand from Jinyoung’s shorts only to plant it on the bed, rolling them to the side so that Jinyoung is on top of her. The sudden motion makes Jinyoung startle, grabbing at Jaebeom’s shoulders and laughing when her knees settle into the mattress. Jaebeom grips at her thighs, one hand sliding between them to tease the damp cotton.

“You’re serious?” Jinyoung says, pushing her fingers through Jaebeom’s hair, fluffing the strands away from her face. She’s smiling when she says it, pressing her pussy into Jaebeom’s fingers, greedy for the contact.

“Yeah,” Jaebeom says, a not-at-all serious grin on her face. She tugs at the back of Jinyoung’s thigh with one hand, settling her neck back on one of the pillows. Jinyoung pets her hair once more before shuffling forward until her knees are on either side of Jaebeom’s shoulders, palms against the headboard of the bed for balance.

It’s probably too early to expect Jnyoung to have much coordination in balancing her weight but Jaebeom doesn’t mind the idea of being crushed under her, anyway. She mouths at the inside of Jinyoung’s leg as soon as it’s in reach, hooking her fingers in the elastic waist of Jinyoung’s shorts and dragging them down.

As soon as they’re out of the way, Jaebeom drags her fingers across Jinyoung’s flushed pussy, gathering slick fluid between them and pressing the pads against her clit. Jinyoung gasps, her hands curling into fists. Jaebeom mouths at the crease of her thigh, tracing the tip of a finger around Jinyoung’s swollen labia, drawing a long shiver out of her.

Jaebeom uses her fingers to open her slit further, tugging down with her other hand to make it easier to drag her tongue along Jinyoung’s cunt. It makes Jinyoung sigh, bearing down in return to chase the wet heat of Jaebeom’s mouth. She licks broad strokes over Jinyoung’s core, relishing how her thighs tremble slightly with each pass. 

“So nice,” Jinyoung says, one hand dropping to card loosely through Jaebeom’s hair. Encouraged, Jaebeom traces the very tip of her tongue around Jinyoung’s labia before tilting her head, pushing a hot, open-mouthed kiss against her hole. Her tongue presses past the entrance with soft, blunt pressure, spearing her open around the width of it. Jinyoung grips at her hair a little, her mouth falling open to let out a long groan.

Jaebeom’s nails scrape her hip, holding tightly onto her in return. She drags her tongue out only to fuck it slowly into Jinyoung again, making her hiccup a soft sound on every repeat. Jinyoung rocks her hips in tight circles, trying to increase the friction. Jaebeom is forced to pull away and breathe, dragging her slick mouth against Jinyoung’s thigh. She dips her fingers in, grazing them across Jinyoung’s clit to make her twitch. Her pussy is flushed pink and swollen and for a second Jaebeom gets distracted watching her fingers between Jinyoung’s legs.

Jinyoung tugs at her hair again and Jaebeom grins, leaning up to seal her lips around Jinyoung’s clit. She gasps, rocking away from Jaebeom’s grasp in surprise. Jaebeom grips onto her in return, chasing forward to suck at Jinyoung’s clit. Her legs shake on either side of Jaebeom’s neck but instead of grabbing harder onto the headboard, she drops her hand to grab at Jaebeom’s, pulling it away from her hip to lace their fingers together. 

With her other hand, Jaebeom slides a finger inside of Jinyoung to feel her walls clench around it. Jinyoung squeezes their entwined hands, rocking into Jaebeom’s mouth with a sound almost like a sob. Jaebeom flutters a little kiss against her clit, pushing her finger in to the last knuckle. She hooks it to rub at the rough patch of skin, massaging it in small circles.

Somewhere in the room, a cell phone starts vibrating incessantly for attention but neither of them can be bothered at the moment. She can feel Jinyoung trembling just on the edge, beads of sweat dotting the insides of her thighs. Her tongue brushes over Jinyoung’s clit again, rubbing it back and forth. Jinyoung’s thighs clamp tighter together, dampening the rising sound of her voice but not blocking it from Jaebeom’s ears entirely. Her voice cracks when she comes, shivering like she’s got a fever. Her walls flutter around Jaebeom’s finger, muscles contracting and releasing as she rides through the waves of it.

Jinyoung releases her hair, pitching her weight to the side and falling on the bed next to Jaebeom to avoid crushing her. Jaebeom grins, her mouth damp, fingers still tangled up with Jinyoung’s. Her other hand is still between Jinyoung’s legs, petting the inside of her thigh. It’s tempting to push her legs apart and tease her while she’s still coming down from the high. Jinyoung is good at coming over and over— better than Jaebeom who feels like her brain’s been turned to mush after the first one.

But the irritating vibrating starts up again and this time, without Jaebeom’s face buried between her thighs to distract her, Jinyoung takes notice of it. She sits up with a grunt, pushing her bangs back from her sweaty forehead.

She swings out of bed to find her phone before Jaebeom can snag her around the waist and stop her. She watches Jinyoung rustle around for her phone, pulling her shirt down in a vain effort to cover her bare ass. Jaebeom rolls onto her stomach, wiping her mouth off on the back of her hand.

“Ah,” Jinyoung stares at the screen, an awkward furrow between her brows. “It’s my boss.”

So much for making Jinyoung forget about the trip. Still, Jaebeom hides a smug grin behind her arm when Jinyoung finally picks up the call.

“Hi… yes, I’m awake. My phone was in a different room,” she says, her attention drifting away from Jaebeom stretched out on the bed. She tucks her phone between her ear and her shoulder, digging in the top drawer of the dresser for clean underwear to pull on.

Reluctantly, Jaebeom gives up staring at her thighs and drags herself up out of bed. The least she can do is throw together some eggs for the two of them while Jinyoung mumbles on the phone.  


* * *

  
Jaebeom always drives Jinyoung to the airport, even though she doesn’t want to drive back home alone. In the passenger seat, Jinyoung is watching a rain patter against the window and chewing her lip nervously.

“Your Ethics midterm is on Friday,” she says, her fingers drumming along to the beat of the rain.

“You’re right,” Jaebeom says, hissing as she realizes it herself. “I’ll have to see if Jae has time to study.”

“I left you cash for groceries if you need anything,” Jinyoung says, still looking out the window. “Most of the conference stuff is over by 5 but I have a few dinners too.”

Jinyoung will be gone for the whole week at one of the big trade shows that she only attends two or three times a year. Jaebeom chews the side of her tongue and tries to stem a fresh round of complaints. She doesn’t go on these trips for fun; she works a demanding job for more money so that Jaebeom has half a chance to finish her Law degree. Jaebeom isn’t even paying her back by working toward a corporate job for real money. She’s focused on environmental law; caught up in trying to save the world.

When she was first starting university, the idea of being with someone for a full _six years_ would’ve been impossible to wrap her head around. Now, well into it, the time doesn’t seem as long as Jaebeom expected. Compared to how much of her life she wants to spend with Jinyoung, it’s not very much at all.

She can survive on her own for a week. Probably.

One of her hands peels off the wheel to grab Jinyoung’s, curling around her smaller fingers.

“I’ll manage,” she says, glancing over at Jinyoung with a smile. If she wasn’t driving it would be a good time to snap a picture of her profile; the slope of her nose and curve of her lips outlined against the thin gray sky, rain dotting the window behind her.

“You can call me at night,” Jinyoung says. Her tone suggests she wouldn’t want Jaebeom to manage too well without her. She catches the grin starting to tease up one of Jaebeom’s cheeks and purses her lips. “No FaceTime.”

“Why not?” Jaebeom asks, doing her best to sound hurt. “I miss seeing your pretty face every day, baby.”

Jinyoung doesn’t look flattered. “I won’t answer.”

“Okay,” Jaebeom says, resolving to try it anyway. Jinyoung rarely sticks to her word when it comes to things like this. She’ll realize she misses seeing Jaebeom too.

The drive to the airport isn’t as long as Jaebeom would like, especially considering how long it takes to get back home. She’s pulling up to drop Jinyoung off before she’s ready to see her go.

Jinyoung smooths her neat black slacks with her free hand, tossing hair away from her face. Jaebeom takes the hint, leaning across the center console to kiss her, giving Jinyoung’s hand in hers a squeeze.

“You’re sure you have to go?” She asks, leaning her forehead against Jinyoung’s for a moment. One last-ditch effort.

“I’m sure,” Jinyoung says, curling hair behind Jaebeom’s ear. “Don’t stay up all night cramming. Make sure you have enough water.”

Jaebeom hums in agreement, pressing another kiss to her lips, lingering there for as long as she’s allowed. Jinyoung remembers her flight eventually and pulls back, her hand still curled around Jaebeom’s head.

When Jinyoung’s gaze focuses on her face, Jaebeom sticks her lower lip out in a pout. It makes Jinyoung laugh, releasing her and opening the car door. She grabs her suitcase from the back seat and nudges the door shut with her leg. 

She pauses to look at Jaebeom again and sighs. “Don’t look so sad. I’ll be back this weekend.”

“Fine,” Jaebeom says, sinking back in her seat. “Travel safe, okay?”

Jinyoung shuts the door with a smile and Jaebeom watches her go inside, frowning slightly to herself. She waits until Jinyoung is gone to pull away.  


* * *

  
Usually, Jaebeom can last three or four days while Jinyoung is out of town without making trouble. But this time, with no one else on hand to distract her from her midterm, Jaebeom is ready to climb the walls the second evening that Jinyoung is gone.

The apartment is too quiet— quieter than it ever is with Jinyoung around. Jaebeom stays up so late studying that she almost sleeps through her alarm and wakes up in a daze, groping at Jinyoung’s side of the bed only to find it cold and empty.

Jaebeom drags herself out of bed slowly, through the motions of showering and putting together a decent enough outfit to wear to school. While she’s brushing her wet hair, her eyes fall on a familiar shiny black tube sitting on the vanity.

Jinyoung’s favorite lipstick. She must have forgotten it; Jaebeom kept her in bed for a good chunk of the morning. She picks it up with a smile, opening it and thinking about what the color looks like spread over Jinyoung’s lips; sweet and cherry red. With a smile, Jaebeom twists a little extra out of the tube and smooths it slowly over her lips, careful to leave an even layer of red behind.

When she’s satisfied with the color, she smacks her lips together and returns the tube to its place on the vanity.

Just before she rushes out the door, Jaebeom pauses to take a selfie, just a quick smiling shot of herself in the doorway.

 _Jinyoungie I miss you,_ she adds before sending it along. She sends Jinyoung a lot of pictures when she’s away; if she’s not busy, Jinyoung sometimes sends one or two back.

Jaebeom hasn’t left herself enough time to sit around waiting for Jinyoung to reply and as soon as it’s done, she’s locking the door and taking the stairs two at a time on her way down.  


* * *

  
In the middle of the day, she gets a flurry of messages from Jinyoung.

_hi  
hope you’re having a good day~  
is that my lipstick??_

It would be lunchtime if Jaebeom was in the mood to eat lunch. She’s in the library instead, reading through a thick, depressing case study the ethics of privatized water. She almost slams it shut when she sees Jinyoung’s name on the screen, fighting a wide grin.

_you left it behind  
the color is really pretty_

She lays her phone flat on the book, staring at the screen rather than the text underneath. Jinyoung must be away from the rest of her coworkers because she’s quick to reply.

_it looks really nice on you, eunnie_

A grin steals across her face— Jinyoung isn’t always that subtle when it comes to these things.

There aren’t many people around in her section of the library. Jaebeom leans back in her seat, tossing an arm over the back of the chair so her waist stretches out long. She pouts at the camera, her lips still vibrant red, and takes another picture.

 _really?_ She sends, leaning forward over the table with a muffled laugh. She can picture the irritated pink tips of Jinyoung’s ears when she opens the picture. Jaebeom’s on her way to getting scolded once again that when Jinyoung is on business trips it means her _boss_ is around; a stern mid-50’s woman who adores Jinyoung and wants to marry her off to every young careerman that she meets.

She lays her phone flat on the table and pretends to look at the case file again, tapping her fingers impatiently against the pages while she waits.

Jinyoung doesn’t respond for a few minutes. Probably because she saw there was an image attached and decided not to take her chances.

 _don’t you miss me too, Jinyoungie?_ She asks, teeth worrying the corner of her painted mouth.

_yes  
are you still studying, eunnie?_

Jaebeom favors her phone with a short scowl, crossing her arms over her chest. Still, having Jinyoung’s attention for the moment is nice, even if it isn’t _exactly_ the attention that she’s angling for.

_uh huh  
ethics hasn’t managed to kill me yet  
I’ll still be enrolled when you get back_

_good!  
don’t burn the place down either  
we’re headed back in_

Jaebeom tucks her phone back into her pocket with a little sigh, leaning her cheek on her palm and flipping over to the next page.  


* * *

  
The midterm is three times more brutal than predicted and Jaebeom goes out with Jaehyung after so both of them can get smashed and lick their academic wounds. Usually, Jaebeom would be able to go home and bury all of her misery in Jinyoung’s cushy chest _and_ be reassured that she’s not an idiot about to flunk out.

But Jinyoung isn’t home and when Jaebeom finally pours herself through the front door, her head buzzing with more than her fair share of a bottle of red wine, every room is dark and empty.

They should get a cat. Jaebeom thinks she should go out tomorrow and get a kitten to surprise Jinyoung when she comes home.

The thought of Jinyoung is like a glowing neon sign, grabbing her attention. She locks the door and kicks her shoes off, stumbling her way to the bedroom through the dark hall, going by memory more than anything else. 

She flicks the lights of their bedroom on, looking at her laptop laying on the desk with a little grin.

 _are you still awake?_ She texts Jinyoung, setting her phone down to work the buttons of her shirt with quick, clumsy fingers. It’s late— later than Jinyoung would usually be up on one of these trips. But Jaebeom is buzzing with too much energy and so she throws her shirt to the floor without waiting for an answer.

She tosses her bra to the floor next and wanders out to the bathroom, leaving her phone buzzing to itself on top of the dresser.

Jinyoung’s lipstick is still sitting in its place on the counter. Jaebeom plucks the lid off and smoothes it over her lips once again, rubbing them quickly together. 

She likes kissing Jinyoung when she has lipstick on. She likes kissing Jinyoung no matter what. 

When she gets back to the bedroom, Jinyoung actually has answered her.

_yeah  
did you just get in?  
that bad?_

Jaebeom reads over the messages and leaves her phone on the dresser, tossing her laptop onto the foot of the bed instead. She shoves her pants off, rummaging in the back of their underwear drawer for something more attractive than the plain boyshorts she had on under her slacks.

Tucked in the back, there’s a pair of wine red silk underwear that cuts high on her hips, flashing half her ass when she pulls them on. It seems like something Jinyoung would’ve bought but Jaebeom is happy enough to wear them for the moment.

She stretches out on the bed, fluffing her fingers through her hair and opening the screen of the laptop. She doesn’t bother with anything else when it boots up— she only drags up a video call with Jinyoung.

She stretches across the bed on her stomach, legs kicked up behind her, bare breasts half-hidden behind her arm. The majority of the frame is her face and her shoulders, skin illuminated pale from the light overhead.

Jinyoung declines the first call. Jaebeom expected it and just dials her again, leaning her head to the side with a frown. She made a promise to never accept Jaebeom’s FaceTimes while on a business trip again, but Jaebeom is betting she won’t stick to it.

The third time Jaebeom calls Jinyoung answers. She’s illuminated only by the screen of her computer, in her pajamas, hair tied up. She looks exactly how she would if Jaebeom came home to find her on the couch or reading in bed and it makes loneliness echo in her chest.

“Hey Jinyoungie,” she says, wiggling her fingers at the camera. It takes a moment for Jinyoung to register what she’s seeing and as soon as she does, her eyes fly wide and her cheeks start to turn pink.

“Eunnie,” she hisses, looking frantically at the other side of the room before wiggling so her back is closer to the wall. “What are you doing?”

“I miss you,” Jaebeom says, shaking her head. It makes her head buzz pleasantly and she smiles, forgetting all devious plans for a moment to admire the way the blue light halos around Jinyoung’s face.

“I’ll be home tomorrow night,” Jinyoung says, her eyes stuck to the screen. Jaebeom can see her throat bob with a swallow. “How was your test?”

“Awful,” she says, pushing her fingers through her hair with a groan. “And Jaehyung-ah got me drunk.” 

She does it with the arm that she had in front of her chest and when she lifts it, she can see Jinyoung’s eyes immediately drop to take in the sight. Jinyoung nods her head mechanically, teeth sunk into her lip. 

“Are you…” She trails off, shaking her head and glancing across the room. Jaebeom smile lazily, tipping her head out of the way and sliding her knees under her a little.

“I’m not naked,” she says, laughing. Jinyoung sucks in a short, sharp breath that Jaebeom can practically feel in her chest.

“Jaebeom,” she says, her eyebrows creeping together. As scolding as her voice is trying to be, her eyes haven’t moved from the exact center of the screen, growing steadily darker the longer the call goes in. “You know this is why I don’t answer.”

“Do you want me to get dressed?” Jaebeom asks, pressing her thumb just under her lip. The corner of her mouth is stick tilted up in a grin, no matter what she does. “Or do you want me to show you something else, Jinyoungie?”

Jinyoung gives the barest nod of her head and Jaebeom shifts onto her knees, adjusting the angle of the screen to let Jinyoung see more of her body. It would maybe be embarrassing if she hadn’t had plenty to drink, and if she wasn’t just showing off for Jinyoung. As it is, the drag of Jinyoung’s eyes over her skin makes heat pulse deliciously in her stomach.

She drags her fingers over the inside of her thigh idly, dragging them back and forth in a vain effort to ease the simmer of desire.

“Are you gonna go to bed soon, baby?” She asks, keeping her voice casual. Jinyoung nods again, her tongue darting out over her lower lip.

“Yes,” she says, sour. “You should too.”

“Sure thing,” Jaebeom says, one hand still splayed on her thigh. “Sweet dreams.”

Jinyoung looks a special variety of harassed, her eyes dragging again over the bared skin of Jaebeom’s torso. She blows out a harsh sigh, glancing over the top of her screen before shaking her head and looking back.

“I’ll be back before you know it,” she says. 

That’s more like a promise. Jaebeom nods, leaning in close to the lens to blow a kiss at it, staining the tips of her fingers red with lipstick.

“I love you, Jinyoungie,” she says, tipping her head to the side and letting her hair fall over her eyes, blinking the strands away.

Jinyoung smiles, leaning in closer despite herself. “I love you too, eunnie.” She ends the call with a minute wave. Jaebeom sighs, shutting the computer and throwing herself back across the bed, tossing an arm over her face.

Despite what Jinyoung claims, it’ll be too long for Jaebeom.  


* * *

  
Jinyoung, somehow, manages to catch a flight back earlier than scheduled. She only tells Jaebeom this from the cab on the way home from the airport, leaving Jaebeom to scramble out of her sloppy Saturday morning clothes and leap dangerously into the shower.

She stayed up late after she called Jinyoung, cleaning the kitchen in a loose hoodie and the sexy panties she dug out of the drawer, mentally cycling through all the questions on the midterm that she might’ve gotten wrong— all the places that her arguments weren’t strong enough to support her positions.

The evidence of it is on her face even when she climbs out of the shower and fluffs her hair as dry as she can with a towel. Dark shadows cup her lower lashes and even with the prospect of having Jinyoung home early, her lips are turned slightly down at the corners.

At least the lingering morose mood only lasts until the door to the apartment swings open and Jinyoung lets herself through, wheeling her suitcase behind her. Jaebeom throws herself over the back of the old, burnt orange couch, kicking one of the mismatched pillows to the floor in her haste.

Jinyoung hardly has time to let go of the handle of her suitcase before Jaebeom crashes into her, arms winding around her waist to swing her in a circle. Jinyoung grips onto her neck and makes a high, surprised noise that she’ll later deny was a _squeal._ Even when Jaebeom sets her back on her feet, she’s smiling almost too wide to kiss Jinyoung.

She manages after a moment, squeezing the tight circle of her waist.

“Hi,” Jinyoung says when she gets the chance, her voice still bubbling with laughter. 

“Hi,” Jaebeom repeats, bumping her forehead against Jinyoung’s.

“I half expected you to be naked when I got here,” Jinyoung says when Jaebeom finally releases her, stepping out of her shoes and dragging her suitcase away from the door. She carries it off to their bedroom and Jaebeom follows after her.

“I can take my clothes off now if you want,” Jaebeom says, scratching the back of her neck.

Jinyoung glances over her shoulder with a frown and Jaebeom chuckles in return. “Are you mad? She was asleep, right?”

“Yes,” Jinyoung says, settling her bag next to the dresser. “And I’m not mad. I’m not answering next time, though, no matter how many times you call me.”

“That’s not fair,” Jaebeom says, attaching herself to Jinyoung’s back, kissing the nape of her neck. “You can’t blame me for missing you, Jinyoung-ah.”

“I blame you for being a nuisance,” she says, leaning back against Jaebeom despite the heat of her voice. “You know I got like 10 minutes to myself all week.”

“You didn’t shower?” Jaebeom asks, laughing against Jinyoung’s skin. She continues kissing her neck until she finds the collar of Jinyoung’s shirt. She curls her fingers in it, pulling it out of the way enough to let her nip at the corner of Jinyoung’s collarbone.

“You _know_ what I mean,” Jinyoung says, turning her head to catch the lobe of Jaebeom’s ear between her teeth, tugging until she hisses softly.

“I can make it up now, if you want,” Jaebeom says, slipping her fingers up the front of Jinyoung’s shirt, letting the tips of her fingers wander over Jinyoung’s stomach. Her breath blows hot over Jinyoung’s neck, pulling their bodies tighter together.

“Oh, you can?” Jinyoung asks, digging her fingers into Jaebeom’s hip in return.

“I can fuck you if you want, Jinyoungie,” she says. Pressed as close as blood in the heart, Jaebeom can feel the way Jinyoung shivers at the sensation. But she hums, shaking her head and leaning her head back against Jaebeom’s shoulder.

“I have something else in mind,” she says, angling her head for a kiss. Jaebeom meets her lips eagerly, even with the off-angle. She opens her mouth to the first press of Jinyoung’s tongue, tracing eager paths across her chest.

“Go lay down,” she says when their lips break apart, giving Jaebeom a gentle nudge with her elbow. She’s reluctant to detach herself and ends up pulling Jinyoung’s shirt up over her head and taking it with her when she flops across the bed. Jinyoung yelps in surprise, helping wrestle her way free.

She stands over Jaebeom, shaking her head with a smile playing around her lips. “Still a handful, huh?”

Jaebeom would complain but she has the sense that Jinyoung is looking for a handful. So she tilts her chin up and drops Jinyoung’s shirt off the bed. “I told you I’d undress if you ask.”

“Go ahead,” Jinyoung says, standing between Jaebeom’s knees and knocking them apart. She hooks her hands under Jaebeom’s legs, squeezing her thighs.

Jaebeom licks her lips, sitting up on her elbows to pull her shirt off. She didn’t bother to put a bra on under; she was only planning on greeting Jinyoung, not leaving the house at all. It must look calculated in Jinyoung’s eyes because it makes her grip tighten.

Jinyoung has a hungry look on her face, putting her hands on either side of Jaebeom’s ribs and kissing her sternum between her breasts. Jaebeom squirms further up the bed to make room for Jinyoung to kneel on the mattress. Jinyoung’s mouth stays on her chest; teasing a purple bruise into her sternum before kissing one of her tits, squeezing the other in a soft hand.

Usually, this kind of eager aggression comes from Jaebeom, not the other way around. Despite her campaign over the last week to be the center of Jinyoung’s attention, this is far from what Jaebeom was anticipating. Jinyoung’s lips close around one of her nipples, tongue rolling the hardened peak and Jaebeom squeaks, tossing a hand over her face to mask the way she flushes from head to toe. 

It doesn’t seem like Jinyoung notices, or if she does, it doesn’t stop her from kissing the swell of Jaebeom’s breast beneath her areola, sinking her teeth in there shallowly as well.

Jaebeom gasps, hiding the sound behind her palm, shoving her hips against Jinyoung’s leg. Jinyoung grabs onto her hip in return, mouth resting on her chest. She pauses to work the knot of Jaebeom’s sweats open, dragging them down her legs. Jaebeom kicks them off in a scramble to be helpful, her chest flushing with blotches of pink now as well.

When she successfully has the last of Jaebeom’s clothes tossed out of the way, Jinyoung pulls her attention back together and sits upright, chewing her lower lip slowly.

“You know I haven’t had a sex dream since I was like 19. Seriously. And when I woke up this morning and had to get ready _early_ for the flight I barely had time to wash my hair.”

“You dreamed about me?” Jaebeom asks, struggling to keep her voice even. 

“Yeah,” Jinyoung says, sounding put out about it. “What else was I going to dream about after that call?”

Her fingers drag between Jaebeom’s thighs, pinching to encourage her to spread them, rubbing a circle in the teased skin before sliding her hand up further. Jaebeom tips her head back, chin pointing up at the ceiling, gasping uneven breaths before Jinyoung’s fingers even find their way to her slit. 

“I don’t know,” Jaebeom says, fingers curling in the sheets. “Um, long lines? Cold showers?”

Jinyoung huffs what might be a laugh, grazing her fingers over Jaebeom’s labia. She’s keenly aware that Jinyoung is going to find her hot and wet between her legs, simmering with more than just the low flame of arousal that’s driven her to cause trouble all week. She teases the tips of her fingers around Jaebeom’s hole, applying pressure but not enough to slip one of her fingers in. Jaebeom pushes up into the contact, her eyes fluttering shut. She drags her fingers away, up to rub a circle around Jaebeom’s clit that avoids hitting it directly. She leans in to kiss Jaebeom’s collarbone, teeth grazing over her thin skin. Jaebeom can feel the way Jinyoung is grinning against her chest, kissing one of the bruises she’s left already.

One of Jinyoung’s fingers pushes inside her and Jaebeom’s breath hitches, catching in the center of her chest and refusing to release. The solid intrusion of her finger feels good and on instinct, Jaebeom squeezes her thighs together around Jinyoung’s wrist, trying to trap her in place. Jinyoung hooks her other hand under Jaebeom’s knee and pushes her thighs apart again, pushing her knee down against the bed with firm pressure, keeping her from squirming further. Jaebeom shuts her eyes tighter and hopes that Jinyoung doesn’t notice the extra pulse of slick at that.

“You make everything harder,” Jinyoung says, her voice fond, still almost pitching into laughter. She hooks her finger, dragging the pad of it over the rough patch of skin inside Jaebeom. 

Slitting her eyes open, Jaebeom takes in the smile on Jinyoung’s face, the sharp hunger in her eyes, and nods her head. “You like it that way,” she says, the accusation undercut by the tremor in her voice.

That makes Jinyoung laugh for real, smothering the sound against the column of Jaebeom’s neck, tickling her skin. 

She adds another finger, using both of them to ease the clinging tightness of Jaebeom’s pussy, fucking her with quick, deep pushes. Jaebeom groans, her pinned leg robbing her of the leverage she needs to fuck herself back on Jinyoung’s fingers the way she wants to. The sheen of sweat on her back makes the sheets stick to her and the bruises that Jinyoung has bitten into her chest throb faintly with every beat of her heart. 

Everything feels good— everything is too much, focused on the white-hot churning in her gut, stimulation building but short of pushing her over the edge. Jinyoung’s fingers find all the spots that make Jaebeom jerk against her hold and Jinyoung keeps a tight grip on her leg in response, nails biting thin lines into her thigh.

Just as smoothly, she pulls her fingers free of Jaebeom’s clenching slit, still holding her in place. Jaebeom throws her head back against the bed with a gasp, sticking her lower lip out and leaning her head to the side to pout in Jinyoung’s direction. Jinyoung releases her thigh to comb hair away from her face, tongue darting out to tease Jaebeom’s full lower lip.

“You look cute, Eunnie,” Jinyoung says, her voice a teasing coo. She leans further over Jaebeom, digging one hand in the nightstand, bracing her weight over Jaebeom on the other. Jaebeom sits up on her elbows, flicking her tongue over one of Jinyoung’s nipples before closing her lips around it. Jinyoung makes a short, surprised sound, arching her back toward Jaebeom’s hot mouth. She wraps her arms around Jinyoung’s waist, tongue lavishing her nipple in broad strokes. She waits until Jinyoung finds whatever she’s looking for and pushes the drawer shut to roll her the other way, so Jinyoung lands flat on her back in bed with Jaebeom on top of her. She nips softly at Jinyoung’s other breast before licking her other nipple as well, clinging onto her with both arms.

“Ah— Jaebeom,” she says, her voice a gasp. She works her fingers into Jaebeom’s hair, stroking the curls of it before tugging her head back with slight sharp pressure. Detached from Jinyoung’s chest, Jaebeom’s eyes fall instead on the toy that Jinyoung went digging in the drawer for.

The sight of it— the fancy strapless dildo that Jaebeom plucked up the courage to order as an anniversary gift after one too many glasses of wine, makes her gut clench with another wave of heat. She sits up over Jinyoung, still holding onto her waist, a wide grin on her face.

“Did you change your mind, baby?” She asks, licking her lips. “Do you want eunnie to fuck you?”

“No,” Jinyoung says, looking up at Jaebeom with her mouth tilted into a smirk. “I told you, I’ve got something in mind.”

Jaebeom’s face flames pink to her hairline, her grasp on Jinyoung keeping them face-to-face. It’s always like this; Jaebeom has an easy time saying dirty things that get under Jinyoung’s skin, she’s got plenty of confidence when it comes to pleasing her in bed. But it’s not the same in reverse and she drags her hands down Jinyoung’s slim waist with a shiver that borders on nervous.

Jinyoung nips at the side of Jaebeom’s neck, licking over the marks her teeth leave. She wiggles her way out from under Jaebeom and with a minimum amount of fussing about it, Jaebeom ends up flat on her back once again, Jinyoung kneeling between her thighs. When she no longer has Jaebeom clinging to her, Jinyoung picks the toy up off the sheets and brings the short, thick bulb on one end to press against her cunt.

Hunger dries Jaebeom’s mouth like a desert, watching Jinyoung push the toy inside herself with a small mewl of sound at the stretch, her lips parted, eyes fluttering. She puts her hands on Jinyoung’s hips, squeezing, rubbing the small of her back gently. She’s familiar with the stretch, the way it curves around her clit, and tantalizingly squeezes her pelvis. Before she levels the blunt tip with Jaebeom’s slit, Jinyoung turns on the toy to its lowest setting, a deep bone-rattling vibration that drives Jaebeom mad.

A grin flashes up Jinyoung’s face and she pinches the back of Jaebeom’s thigh. “Roll over.”

Jaebeom huffs, her body squeezing impatiently around nothing, rolling onto her knees rather than her back. Jinyoung grabs at her hips, pulling them up higher, leaving Jaebeom exposed to the chill sting of the air. She bends down, parting Jaebeom’s slit with two fingers and darting her tongue over her labia in a quick motion. Jaebeom squeaks, hiding the sound in the back of her hand.

Finally, Jinyoung lines the toy up and pushes slowly inside, stretching Jaebeom further than her fingers had around the thick silicone shaft. Jaebeom pulls one of the pillows close to burrow her face in it, gasping and arching her back when Jinyoung’s hips meet hers. The vibration is constant and even when Jinyoung pauses to allow her to accommodate the stretch, Jaebeom grits her teeth against another whine.

Jinyoung leans her body over Jaebeom, her breasts pressing into her back. She grinds her hips forward, kissing the knobs of her spine and letting the vibrations torment both of them for another moment. Finally, she pulls her hips back and snaps them forward, fucking the full length of the toy into her. Jaebeom gasps, her knees sliding further apart, twisting her fingers in the pillow under her. Jinyoung has an infuriating level of patience, fucking Jaebeom with hard, steady thrusts of her hips that make their skin slap together.

Jaebeom keeps her face buried until Jinyoung bites the back of her shoulder, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull Jaebeom closer to her. “Does it feel good?” She asks, her voice a purr against Jaebeom’s skin. “You’re so quiet eunnie.”

She lifts her head to nod, a long moan slipping out of her mouth when Jinyoung’s hips jerk forward again. Jinyoung uses her grip around Jaebeom’s waist to pull her up so her back is flush with Jinyoung’s chest, weight balanced on her knees, and shaking thighs. Jaebeom reaches back and puts her arm around Jinyoung’s neck in return, head lolling back onto her shoulder. It’s much harder to hide the ragged gasp of her breathing and the small fucked-out sounds she can’t stop making this way. Jinyoung’s hand slides up her chest to cup one of her tits, kneading the soft flesh between her fingers.

Her other hand slips between Jaebeom’s thighs, fingers seeking out the flushed bud of her clit, pressing into it, and rotating quick, tight circles around it. Jaebeom’s chest heaves, struggling to pull in enough air. She shoves her hips down against Jinyoung’s hand, forcing the fake cock deeper inside. Her body clenches tighter around it on instinct, increasing the humming inside her as well.

Everything builds up too much, too fast. She claws at the back of Jinyoung’s neck and makes a sound something like a sob. Jaebeom is so wet now that she’s made a mess of both of them, slick fluid coating her thighs and Jinyoung’s. She lifts her head enough to try and catch Jinyoung in a kiss, even if the angle is wrong and her mouth is hanging open to pant for air. Both of Jinyoung’s arms go tighter around her, securing Jaebeom as to her as possible.

She brushes the bridge of her nose against Jinyoung’s, knocking their foreheads softly together. She comes when Jinyoung’s fingers curl against her clit again, clamping her thighs together as much as she’s able. Jinyoung peppers the side of her face with kisses, fingers still twisting over her clit, drawing the orgasm out until Jaebeom is twitching against her, tears sticking her eyelashes together.

Her body melts back into Jinyoung’s, still clutching around the toy buried inside her. Jinyoung’s fingers go from toying with her clit to fumbling for the button on the base of the toy, increasing the speed of the vibrations while she grinds her hips into Jaebeom’s. She jerks, her back arching like she’s about to twist out of Jinyoung’s hold in response to the onslaught. Jinyoung doesn’t return to fucking her, just rotates her hips in tight circles, mouthing at the back of Jaebeom’s shoulder the whole time.

Jinyoung brings herself over the edge like that, her warm hands roaming over Jaebeom’s body, holding onto her. She makes a familiar shuddery sound against Jaebeom’s ear when she comes, teeth leaving another stinging arc in her shoulder.

She crashes sideways against the bed as soon as Jinyoung releases her, panting, parting her legs enough for Jinyoung to draw the toy out. It buzzes madly for a further few seconds and Jinyoung gasps softly when she turns the motor off, pulling it out herself and dropping it to the side. She falls next to Jaebeom, snatched quickly in her arms, and pulled in close for another kiss.

The heat in the room burns lower than before. Jaebeom plasters her body to Jinyoung’s and listens to the welcome, familiar sound of her heart beating.

“I missed you,” Jaebeom says, kissing Jinyoung’s cheek with a laugh. “I think I flunked my exam.”

“You did not,” Jinyoung says, swatting the back of Jaebeom’s thigh lazily. Jaebeom laughs, winding her arms around Jinyoung to prevent her from trying to escape again.

Jinyoung, for her part, remains right where she is. Naked and half-dozing with her head on Jaebeom’s chest, utterly at home.

**Author's Note:**

> illustration lovingly shared by @lovefoolthatsme
> 
> twt: @knightspur_ao3 / @knightofswords_


End file.
